


Let Your Imagination Fly

by louvelylittlelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (hi), M/M, Soulmates AU, everyone sees black and white, i made people cry oops, larry - Freeform, ok, sorry - Freeform, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvelylittlelou/pseuds/louvelylittlelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically everyone sees black and white and no one can see color until you meet your soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Imagination Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a reflections contest and it had to be like under 2000 words and im in the process of typing a better and longer story but ive been really busy so i apologize but i hope you guys like this!!  
> ALSO  
> due to my little amount of time, i just copied this from google docs, so i dont think all of my italics and bolds transferred over  
> oh and the title is the name of the contest i entered, not the title i will use for my FINAL FINAL work xx

When Harry was growing up, he learned about this thing called color. Color [kuhl-er] - The quality of an object or substance with respect to light reflected by the object. Or, as he knew it, color, the thing you finally see when you meet the love of your life. Soulmate, if you must use a term. Throughout his 21 years of life, Harry has only seen black and white. Everyone has really, until they finally fall in love and then a whole new world is opened up before their eyes. Throughout Harry’s life, he has been trying to find the love of his life, constantly trying to just meet eyes with that one person and fall in love. That hasn’t happened just yet. He’s been through multiple relationships trying to fill the void that he’s felt for years and it seems that he’s just feeling even more helpless.

When Harry wakes up he sighs, knowing today was just going to be another sad black and white day. He was going to go to work and smile and play it off as if everything was peachy, but he knows that the minute he gets home, he was just going to mope around and watch tv like he always does. Now, Harry isn’t always like this, he can be happy and he usually is, but sometimes his mind just gets the best of him and he can’t help but wonder if he’ll ever meet the love of his life or if he’ll be alone for the rest of his life.

Harry gets up and gets ready for work, not ready to go out into the cold and rainy weather. He grabs his phone and puts on his hoodie before making his way out into the cold weather.

-

As Harry is walking to work, it begins to rain and he can’t help but think how this day could get worse, that is, until he bumps into someone and knocks them into a puddle. Way to go Harry. “I’m so sorry.” Harry blurts out quickly and tries to help the person up. That’s when Harry is met with the most beautiful person he’s ever seen in his life. He’s a small boy with fluffy hair and Harry can’t help but think wow, he’s already in love. The boy finally speaks to Harry after he stands up and he speaks in the absolute prettiest voice Harry has ever heard in his life. “It’s fine, I should’ve watched where I was going.” he says, slightly annoyed. Harry can’t help but feel bad that he knocked this beautiful boy into a puddle so he quickly pulls off his sweatshirt and hands it to the boy.

The boy looks at Harry confused. “It’s so you’re not as cold since, uh, knocked you into a puddle.” Harry says. The boy slightly smiles and suddenly Harry sees a slight tint on the boy’s cheeks and Harry can’t believe his eyes. Is that what color looks like? Harry thinks. And wow, it must be because Harry is definitely in love.

The smaller boy takes Harry’s sweatshirt and puts it on. It practically engulfs his entire body and Harry can’t help but smile. “So, I kinda have to go to work, could i get your number?” The boy smirks slightly at him and raises an eyebrow before Harry even realizes what he says. “No no wait not like that, but like to get my sweatshirt back maybe?” The boy smiles, “Yeah just give me your phone and I’ll type it in.” So, Harry gives him his phone and the small boy types in his number while Harry just stares fondly. When Harry gets his phone back he reads the contact name. Louis. A cute name for an even cuter boy, Harry thinks and when he looks up from his phone, Louis is already walking away. “Call me when you want your sweatshirt back curly!” He shouts and Harry smiles before heading to work.

When Harry gets back home after his long day at work, he messages Louis immediately. To Louis: “Hii this is the boy who knocked you into the puddle, (sorry about that again) I was hoping if I could make it up to you by taking you out to dinner or something? My name is Harry by the way x.” Subtle, Harry thinks and he sends it. He gets a reply a minute later.

From Louis: “Hi Harold, I would absolutely love to go to dinner or something with you, is tonight okay??” Harry smiles big before sending him a quick text back that says tonight is perfect and that Louis can choose the place to eat. 

-

Louis, being the cutest human being in the entire world, chooses to eat at a pizza place instead of some fancy restaurant. Harry of course, just loves him even more for that. As him and Louis ate, Harry just kept staring at him and taking in the boy’s beauty. Louis takes notice to this and Harry takes notice to the bright color on Louis’ cheeks that Harry found out was the color pink. 

“So, when am I gonna get my sweatshirt back?” Harry asks jokingly. Louis smiles at that, “Hmm, probably never, it’s really comfortable.” Harry laughs, “I guess I’ll just have to steal it back then.” “I’ll call the police on you.” Louis says. “For stealing my own sweatshirt?” Harry says, and that’s when Louis laughs. His eyes crinkled in the cutest way and Harry laughed with him. 

When Louis opened his eyes and stopped laughing, Harry lost his breath and stared into the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen in his life. They were no longer gray, but instead they were a beautiful bright color. Louis took notice to Harry’s staring and looked confused but decided to not say something and that’s when Harry spoke. “I have to get back home if that’s okay. I uh have to get up early for work.” Louis pouts but says an “Ok.” and that’s when Harry leaves.

-

It’s been weeks since Louis and Harry met and now Harry can see almost every color of Louis. He’s even started to see some colors of the world. He wants to tell Louis that he loves him but, he doesn’t even know if Louis feels the same. Maybe Harry isn’t Louis’ soulmate, he thinks. Harry needs to know though.

Harry calls Louis and it goes to voicemail. The minute the phone beeps, Harry blurts out the message. “Hi I know I might sound crazy and I know you might not feel the same but I think, I know that you’re my soulmate and I don’t know, hopefully you feel the same but, yeah. I really hope that I didn’t make things awkward between us but… just call me back when you can.” And that’s when Harry hangs up, heart pounding in his chest.

About 15 minutes later, Harry hears a knock at the door and when he opens it, Louis kisses him. Harry was completely shocked but couldn’t help but feel completely in love. “I love you. I thought I was the crazy one because I fell in love with you the first day we met but I think you’re my soulmate too and –“, Harry cuts him off by shushing him. “I’ve been in love with you since the first day we met too, don’t worry you’re not as crazy as you thought.” They both smile at each other and realize that the world around them went from black and white to beautiful color, and as they take in each other’s beauty, they both seem to fall in love all over again.

-

Months have passed since Louis and Harry finally admitted to being in love with each other and they couldn’t be happier. They’ve moved in with each other and even told both of their families that they are completely in love. Everything is great for them. Harry does the grocery shopping and the cooking, Louis does the eating and the loving and it all works out. The day Harry goes grocery shopping, he grabs the list from Louis and tells him he loves him before leaving. When he gets to the store he feels sick but decides to put it off until he got home.

When Harry went to the cereal aisle, he went to find Louis’ favorite cereal. Cocoa pops, because the love of his life is a child. The minute he reaches for them, everything turns black and white again and Harry suddenly can’t breathe. Harry calls Louis in a panic and it goes straight to voicemail and suddenly Harry sees a burst of color before everything goes black and white again. Someone is trying to save Louis, everything will be okay. Harry kept repeating in his head.

He rushes to the hospital in hopes to find Louis there and he does but before he gets a chance to ask what happened, Louis is rushed into the emergency room. Everything will be okay, Louis will be okay.  
When Louis is finished in the emergency room and Harry is finally allowed to see him again, Harry immediately rushes to the side of Louis’ bed. He looks dead and all Harry can see is faded color around him. “Louis baby, stay with me.” Harry croaks out and begins crying. Louis opens his eyes the best he can and smiles slightly. “Harry..” is all he says, and that makes Harry cry more. “Louis you’ll be okay, promise me you’ll be okay.” He grabs Louis’ hands and tangles their fingers together, grabbing onto Louis in hopes that if he doesn’t let go, then maybe Louis will stay.

Louis laughs slightly, “You have to let me go love. I can’t promise anything.” Harry lets his tears run down his cheeks. “Promise me one thing though. Please.” Louis says. “Anything Lou.” Harry whispers. “Don’t be sad for the rest of your life, move on, or don’t. Do whatever makes you happy. That’s all I want.” Harry starts to notice the color around him start to fade again and he notices Louis start to close his eyes. “I promise Lou, I promise, I love you so much.” “I love you Harry...I always will.” and with that, the color around Harry disappeared and Louis was no longer breathing.

“I love you Louis. Always.”


End file.
